Nervios, Cazadores y Brujos
by TwinsNightray
Summary: Eran parte de un todo, de un nada y sabían que solo ellos significan demasiado. Un pequeño y aun inexperto cazador de sombras, un brujo con más magia de la que decía, una pareja disfuncional a los ojos de los demás; pero si ellos se aman, que más podría importar?. Mi primer Malec, y bueno, debo decir que la serie me enamoró, así que esta más basaso en la serie de TV que otra cosa.
_Hey, eempezando en este enorme fandom, que es adorable y tierno y muy pacífico. En fin~espero seguir por aquí dandoles guerra, y como ya sabrán, esta historia es de mi autoria pero los personajes no, si no que pertenecen a Cassandra Clare..y nos hace muy feliz con eso, y el perfecto curso que lleva #Malec porque hasta niños nos dio, nuestro Max y Raphael..que hize spoiler? Upss, ya deberían de saberlo. Ahora si, espero que les agrade uvu._

* * *

Magnus Bane nunca había estado tan sorprendido en su vida como en aquel momento. No, no se debía a algún hechizo realizado por ahí que el desconociera, tampoco de alguna nueva clase de tela tan fina como la seda. No. Él único causante de su estupefacción era su novio.

-¿que?-cuestionó apenas, mirándole con cierta confusión bailando en los ojos felinos, clavados en los del Nephilim

-sabes..-comenzó a hablar de nuevo el más alto, mirando al brujo a los ojos-creo que..no estoy seguro de amarte como se debe, ¿podrías ayudarme a comprobar que tan errado estoy?-cuestionó sujetandole de la cintura

Entonces, Magnus se dio cuenta que Alexander Lightwood, podía ser realmente horrible si se lo proponía, pero no negó aquel beso que serviría de 'ayuda', de hecho, se aferró con fuerza a el menor, deleitandose con enterrar sus dedos en aquellas hebras negras y deslizando con suavidad sus labios contra los del Nephilim.

-tú..-susurró el brujo apenas se separaron, sonriendole con ternura al ojiazul, deleitandose con el batir de pestañas de su novio

-he quedado conforme con el resultado..realmente te amo Magnus-expuso con suavidad, sonriendo de la misma manera mientras sujetaba las caderas ajenas

-me lo has demostrado, en verdad-susurró con calma, negando mientras se acomodaba en el hombro ajeno-no deberé de decirlo, no dejas de sorprenderme Alexander-

-eso me gusta..porque no quiero dejar de hacerlo Magnus-respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, acariciando los cabellos del otro con calma.

Y solo bastó eso y una mirada suave para que volvieran a unir sus labios en un cálido beso. Uno que a pesar de todo, le llenó el pecho a ambos—como aquel primer beso en la boda del cazador de sombras—de manera profunda, uno que era tan común pero a la vez tan especial que simplemente les hizo temblar.

-Alexander..-solo fue un simple susurró, casi un ronroneo que escapó de los labios del brujo, pero eso fue lo necesariamente justo para el hijo mayor de los Lightwood

-mi amado brujo..-musito bajito, sonriendo con suavidad mientras le tomaba de la mano, llevándole al mayor hacia la habitación de este.

* * *

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco; no era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas con el brujo, que estaban en aquel plan meloso, que estaban juntos, pero para el Cazador siempre los nervios se hacían presentes en un nudo pequeño en su pecho. Y ya no sabía si era bueno, si era malo, si era algo.

-Alexander, ven aquí, quita esa careta..-musito el brujo con calma, llamándole desde la cama y sonriendo cuando este le atendió

-no estoy haciendo ninguna careta-expuso sentándose en el regazo del brujo, tomando sus mejillas y besandole con suavidad, reclamando aquellos labios como suyos entre pequeñas mordidas

Y dejaron de hablar para simplemente admirarse unos segundos y después comerse los labios, sintiendo aquella ansiedad recorrerles por completo e instalarse en cada poro de la piel. Por eso, el Cazador simplemente recostó al brujo comenzando una serie de suaves besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello encargándose de aquella camiseta morada, apartando cada botón con lentitud, tocando con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel caramelo, sonriendo ante los pequeños suspiros que el mayor dejaba escapar.

Unos segundos después aquel pequeño chasquido de dedos le hizo sonreír más, dándose cuenta de la falta de su propia camisa, haciéndole mirar al brujo

-seamos equitativos cariño, tú ya me quitaste la mía-expuso con una sonrisa cálida el mayor, logrando con eso que sus labios fueran capturados una vez más al igual que sus manos, mientras un Alexander Lightwood, deseoso se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Unas que gustosas le dieron el lugar que requería-por el Ángel Alec..-jadeó apenas, sin dejar la sonrisa

-seamos equitativos siempre entonces..-respondió de una manera tan sensual, que para Magnus Bane no existía otra cosa en ese momento-te amo..-susurró suave, despacio contra la oreja del mayor, mordiendo el lóbulo con cierta fuerza, arrancando un pequeño gemido del brujo.

* * *

Si había algo que a Alexander le ponia, era escuchar al otro decir su nombre en pequeños suspiros como en aquel momento, que se estaba dando el tiempo de acariciar y marcar con pequeños y gentiles besos los muslos del brujo. Regularmente era demasiado tímido, sonrojandose aquí y allá ante los comentarios e insinuaciones del otro, pero tenía sus momentos—como en ese instante—que aun con su poca experiencia guiaba las cosas. Y al mayor le gustaba, le agradaba sentir el flujo de poder que naturalmente ejercía el Cazador.

-Alexander..-le llamó con un suspiro, recibiendo de inmediato la atención del nombrado que lo miraba con aquellos ojos tan intensos, con la boca posada sobre su vientre-Alec..-y fue todo, aquel diminuto llamado para que el control desapareciera

-Magnus..-susurró el Nephilim, esbozando una sonrisa suave, llevando sus labios a atrapar la punta del miembro ajeno y un dedo dentro de aquella cavidad, dejando que el cuerpo del brujo se relajará y acostumbrara mientras los pequeños suspiros le zumbaban en los oídos.

Era gratificante, como en aquellas ocasiones le dejaba llevar el control, ejercer su ritmo; como le provocaba al mover sus caderas, recitando su nombre como un suave mantra. Era gratificante escucharle casi ronronear cuando eran dos dedos preparandole, cuando le llenaba de besos aquí y allá antes de comenzar una felación y soltaba un lloriqueo. Era demasiado gratificante hacerle el amor a Magnuss Bane.

-relajate..-musito el Lightwood con suavidad, sintiendo el orgasmo casi desbordarse del cuerpo de su novio, por lo que detuvo toda acción con su boca y los dedos, mirándole con una sonrisa suave mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas-te amo..-

-yo te amo a ti, mi estúpido Nephilim..-jadeó apenas mientras era invadido, relamiendose los labios un momento. Era extraño, como el otro podía ser tan apasionado, pero siempre siendo dulce en el momento justo, como en ese, que lenta y gentilmente le invadía hasta llenarlo, quemandolo desde dentro-Alexander..-

Solo un quejido, un sollozo suave mientras Alec se movía, haciéndole ronronear esta vez mientras sus manos subían a abrazarle con fuerza por el cuello, uniendo sus labios en un beso violento y hambriento. Uno lleno de necesidad como siempre que hacían el amor, como siempre que se encontraban después de hora de trabajo, como siempre que se necesitaban.

Un ritmo suave, dejando que ambos cuerpos se terminaran de acostumbrar, que lentamente se amoldaran; y cuando ambas piernas fueron lanzadas a las caderas del Cazador, este supo que estaba bien que estas tomaran vida y se estrellaran contra el cuerpo de su brujo, arrancandole gemidos cada vez más alto cuando empezaba a rozar aquel punto que le hacia ver las mismas estrellas.

-vamos Magnus..apenas comenzamos, ¿en verdad estas cansado?-cuestionó con cierta burla el menor, aunque la preocupación bailaba en su voz

-si hubieras gastado casi toda tu energía en el día, también lo estarías cariño-expuso apretando más sus piernas, arqueandose al sentirle en aquel punto

-yo todo el día pienso en ti-musito con suavidad, sintiéndose ansioso al escuchar a su contrario de aquella manera, por lo que su ritmo aceleró, volviéndose algo tosco, brusco, pero sin llegar a lastimarle-y eso, tal vez no me robe energía..pero me hace extrañarte cada segundo..-expuso con una sonrisa, recibiendo gustoso aquel beso tan suave y lleno de sentimientos

-eres adorable Alexander..-musito con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos antes de aferrarse más cuando un nuevo cambio de ritmo y aquella mano en torno a su miembro se hicieron presentes, arrancancole más gemidos que antes, llenando la habitación con el eco de su propia voz.

No bastó más que eso, y la simple mención de su nombre en un gruñido—aquel 'Magnus' casi salvaje—para terminar alcanzando el orgasmo, derramandose en medio de ambos cuerpo, atrapando al menor y arrastrandole consigo en aquella nebulosa de placer.

* * *

-mgh..quedate-murmuro el brujo, casi exigiendo aquello al ver a su pareja levantarse de la cama, dejándole sin sus brazos-Alexander..-

-Magnus..-respondió con una sonrisa a aquel pequeño puchero, encargándose de cubrirlo con un beso-me quedare..-musito con suavidad, aunque las mejillas encendidas en un hermoso y brillante rojo evidenciaran su nerviosismo tras regresar a su lado, acurrucandose

-oh..-y si, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn estaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta tan rápida acompañada de aquella sonrisa tan brillante. Y por el Ángel! Estaba seguro que nunca en su vida el corazón había querido salirse de la caja torácica como en ese momento, abrazado con fuerza al pecho ajeno.

¿Qué iban a hacer? Eran un par de enamorados, un par de tontos que dejaban sus emociones fluir en la privacidad que se creaba para ambos. Y eran felices de esa manera, no necesitaban nada más, y mucho menos a nadie. Estaban bien con aquella burbuja de felicidad que los envolvía al igual que el sueño.


End file.
